Legend of SkyDoesMinecraft
by MizzClare
Summary: See how a group of friends soon become legends as an evil squid mastermind plans to take over the world. With their wits, strength and perseverance they will defeat the mollusk menace. Featuring most Sky Army members. (the cover art was done by Pyxelstyx in 2014)
1. Meeting with the queen

_In the kingdom of MineStone, there were many people and it was a peaceful land ruled by Queen Rae._

Deep in a cave were some people mining for resources, until a scream was heard. "Ok, what'd you find this time?" Sky(skydoesminecraft) said.

Tyler (munchingbrotatoe) came running back. "Oh crap, it was just a creeper." He said while heavily breathing.

"You can't just get scared by a creeper, dude." Ty(deadlox) stated.

"Yeah, those things are weak man." Sky said.

"It just surprised me, that's all." Tyler said. "Who's scared of a creeper?"

Sky just continued mining and until he found gold, and then he gasped. "OH MY GOSH! Guys, I found budder!" Sky cried.

"Cool, now find diamond." Ty said.

"No, we're done here." Sky said. He and the other two left the cave.

"THAT was what we went mining for, gold?" Tyler asked.

"Not gold, budder." Sky said. "Get it right." All of a sudden an explosion was heard and Ross flew in front of them.

"Ow, that hurt." Ross (yourpalross) said as he got up from the ground. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hi Ross, what are you doing." Ty asked. Max (mithzan) and Shelby (shubble) then ran up to them.

"There you are. Why did you think that was a good idea?!" Max yelled.

"Ross, your going to hurt yourself the more you try that TNT cannon." Shelby stated.

"TNT cannon?" Why are you working on that?" Sky asked.

"Because Queen Rae needs one and I wanna be the one to make it." Ross stated. "Maybe I'll be a royal something afterwards."

"But he keeps failing and we always have to help him out somehow." Max said with his arms crossed.

Something else was heard in the distance and it sounded like a scream. "That wasn't me this time." Ross said.

"Let's check it out." Tyler said. They ran to where the noise was only to find Princess Alesa being taken by hummanoid squid people.

"Those guys look pretty." Ross said sarcastically.

"Let go of me you piece of calamari!" Alesa yelled.

"Lord Squid has his commands." That said in unison.

"Hey, let her go!" Sky said pulling out a gold sword.

"You are but a weakling." One of the squids said.

"We'll fight then. But don't cry if you lose." The other squid said. They both ran up to Sky to tackle him but Sky hit both of them with his sword and they died like mobs.

"'Dont cry if I lose', yeah right." Sky said filed with pride.

"Gee thanks for that there." Alesa said to Sky.

"You know she's single right?" Ross whispered to Sky.

"Ross!" Max screamed.

"Yeah your welcome." Sky replied to Alesa.

"What did those guys want with you?" Shelby asked.

"Better question: Why did they look like squids?" Ty asked.

"Those guys did look pretty weird, they weren't innocent people but I dont know why they did that." Alesa answered. Suddenly blue fireworks went up into the sky. "Oh, Rae needs me. Hold on." Alesa said heading toward a castle in the middle if the town.

"Well that was interesting." Tyler stated.

"More interesting than Ross failing at redstone." Max said glaring at Ross.

Suddenly three of their friends ran up to them. "Hey guys." Red (redvaktor) said waving at them.

"Hey Red." Ty said.

"Listen, guys. Rae needs you." Jess (aphmau) said.

"It's true guys. The queen needs you." Barney (thatguybarney) stated.

"All of us? Because I vote Max out." Ross said snickering.

"We're not voting anyone out!" Max screamed.

"Yes, she needs all of you." Jess said.

"Well at least we get to see what a castle looks like." Shelby stated. Everyone started walking towards the castle and enter.

"Wow, this place looks so cool." Tyler said.

"Guess you don't need a TNT cannon to get in here Ross." Sky told Ross while looking around.

"Yeah, no need Ross." Barney stated.

"Maybe, but I want to become famous or something." Ross replied.

"Well, nice to see you guys again." Alesa said coming into the room.

"'Again'? You met Alesa without us?" Red said kind of feeling left out.

"Uh, maybe." Ty said patting him in the back.

"Nice to see you too" Sky responded. "Why does Rae need us?" He asks.

"I need you because of a rather important situation." Queen Rae said from behind Alesa.

Jess gasped. "Queen Rae. It's so nice to meet you."

Rae giggled. "Just call me Rae, Jess." She said smiling.

"She knows your name!" Ross said. "You know who I am?"

"I think the villagers' complaints told me enough about you." Rae answered. "Try to me careful, and considerate about everyone around you." She spoke with a soft voice.

"Ross cant make any promises for that." Shelby giggled.

"So why did you need us?" Tyler asked.

"You saw those squid people who tried to kidnap me. They mentioned that their leader had a plan and needed me." Alesa explained while pacing.

"Small or big, it's our duty to defend our kingdom from any danger. Even if its an animal I guess." Rae told everyone.

"So our job is to protect Alesa?" Ross asked. "Why do we all need to do it? Why can't it be just Sky?"

"ROSS!" Everyone yelled.

"No it isn't." Rae responded to Ross' question. "Your mission is to put a stop to this squid leader's plan."

"Is there a limit? Because I vote Shelby out." Max said snickering.

"Hey! If anything I vote Tyler out. He's a bit of a scaredy cat." Shelby said slightly enraged.

"Oh, _I'm_ a scaredy cat. Sky can't handle one enderman." Tyler replied.

"Oh really? Look who ran from a creeper today!" Sky yelled. Everyone started arguing and Ross dropped an anvil from the ceiling.

"Listen up folks. One: someone is gonna have to mine this." Ross said, everyone just stared at him. Max face palmed. "Oh, and second: SHUT THE HECK UP!" He screamed. "As Queen Rae was probably going to say in response to this foolishness, we're doing this as a team! No man left behind and this message is best spoken from a friend." Everyone had their mouth hanging open after Ross had said that. "What? I'm giving a speech here. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Rae said. "You are all going to his hideout. Here's a map we managed to obtain." Rae gave the map to Sky.

"Good luck guys." Alesa said.

"Guys, sorry but I'm out." Ty said. "I bet it'll be fun but fighting for justice isn't my thing. I'll stay here and help the best I can."

"Alright, see you later Ty." Sky said.

"If we come back." Tyler said quietly.

"Wait, so are we leaving with no equipment what so ever?" Shelby asked.

"Whoops we forgot. Come with me into the weapons room." Rae said. Everyone followed.

* * *

Welp, that's all I got. Sorry it was short. Tune in next chapter!


	2. New Friends and Old Ones

Everyone came into the weapons room and they saw many swords, axes, bows, TNT, and armor. "Wow, look at this stuff!" Tyler said aloud.

"It is up to each of you to choose a weapon to use at your disposal." Rae said.

"So the choice is yours." Alesa said.

"Dibs on the diamond sword!" Shelby said running to grab it.

Max tackled her before she got to it. "I want that sword." He said.

"Max don't torture the unfortunate." Ross said while debating between an axe and a bow.

"Shelby isn't unfortunate." Jess said while getting an iron set.

"Considering my life right now. Yes, yes I am." She responded after pushing Max off of her. Max groaned as he got the diamond sword.

Sky picked up an enchanted gold sword. "Wow this is cool. An enchanted budder sword."

"It's not budder." Tyler exclaimed while picking up a diamond set.

"Guys, I gots the archer stuff." Barney said picking an enchanted bow.

"That bow is enchanted with power and infinity." Rae pointed out.

"All the bows have infinity." Alesa informed them.

"I want this bow." Red said picking up another enchanted bow.

"That one is enchanted with infinity and punch." Alesa stated.

In about an hour everyone has chosen what they wanted. Jess, Shelby and Ross had an iron armor set and an iron sword. Tyler and Max had diamond gear and a diamond sword. Red and Barney had iron armor and enchanted bows. Sky had gold armor and a gold sword. "Splendid!" Rae said. "Are you all ready for your journey?" Rae asked.

"Yep." Tyler said. "I'm hoping I won't get hurt as much with this on."

"We're ready to kick some squid butt." Sky shouted holding his sword up in the air.

Everyone went out of the castle as Rae and Alesa lead them to a woods outside of town. "This is as far as we can take you."

"Have a safe journey." Alesa told them.

"Awesome." Ty said when he saw them. "Good luck on your quest."

"No worries, we'll be fine." Tyler said.

"But thanks." Sky said. They (jess, tyler, shelby, max, ross, red, barney, and sky) set off on their journey and came to a dark end of the forest.

"Wow this place is pretty... dark." Shelby nervously said shaking.

"Dark is one thing. We should be worried about what monsters we have to fight soon." Jess said.

"That's true, it's almost nighttime." Barney stated looking at the sky.

"We can handle them." Red said. Suddenly some zombies came from behind them and they all got into a battle stance.

"Uh oh." Ross said. "Red jinxed it."

Red and Barney were going to shoot the zombies until some other arrows already took them down. Then some skeletons that were going to shoot from the trees were stabbed by a shadowy figure.

"What just happened?" Max asked while confused.

"Whoops, sorry. Kinda thought you guys couldn't take them." Said someone that was on a tree. The person jumped down and turned out to be a girl. She had a green outfit and a hood. She also had red hair and dark green shoes. "Name's Elfia (me)." She spoke.

"And I helped too." Said a man who walked up to them. He had black hair, a black t-shirt and an iron sword. "People call me Okward (okwardindustries)." he said.

"Are those your real names." Ross asked.

Max nodded in agreement with Ross. "You don't even look like an elf." Max stated.

"It's just a name." She said, slightly annoyed. "Besides I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow."

"I'm just awkward." Okward said.

"Well thanks for the save." Shelby said.

"But next time we can handle it." Sky stated. "I'm Sky."

"I'm Tyler." Tyler said.

"I'm Jess."

"I'm Shelby." She said waving.

"I'm Max." Max said.

"I'm Ross." Ross said.

"I'm Red." Red said.

"I'm Barney." Barney said.

"Ok. Considering what Max and Ross said, I'll try not to make fun of Red and Barney." Elfia stated.

Suddenly a flame was seen lit in the forest. Okward gasped. "Uh oh." He started running towards the flame.

"Are you as stupid as Ross?" Max yelled."

"No, that's where we live. Come on." Elfia said running after Okward. Everyone ran after them.

Max groaned. "Are they crazy?!" He asked while running. "Just build a new home or something."

"No, one of our friends are still there." Okward said.

"How did that fire even happen?" Jess asked.

"Does this have something to do with that squid thing?" Ross asked.

"Maybe." Sky answered panting.

They arrived to find a burning area in the forest with a house in the middle of the flames. A strange person covered in melons came running out. "How did that happen?" He asked.

"Bashur (bashurverse) are you ok?" Okward asked.

"Is he a melon?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, well at least I'm covered in them." Bashur said getting up.

"Glad your ok. Now can we prevent a forest fire?" Elfia asked pointing at the burning house.

"We don't have any buckets of water." Max stated. It started to rain, the rain cleared the flames. "Well, nevermind. We best be going."

"Going where?" Bashur asked. "No one just comes into the forest for no reason."

"We're on a quest." Shelby said.

"A quest for what exactly?" Elfia asked.

"To defeat an overlord capable of taking down our kingdom." Barney said.

"He's supposed to be a squid." Ross stated.

"...What?" Bashur was confused.

A voice in the forest was heard. "Your on a quest to defeat a squid lord?" The person laughed. "How interesting."

"What's that? Who are you?" Sky said drawing his sword.

"I'm the one who caused the fire." He came from out of the shadows. It was a squid in a redstone machine filled with water. "There's no way you can stop me." Everyone started laughing.

" _That's_ who your going to defeat?" Elfia chuckled.

"Dude, he's too easy." Okward said guffawing.

"Why is this a challenge?" Sky asked while laughing."

"Oh, this is why!" The squid said as he pushed a button. The machine had a strange glowing block in it that appeared.

"Glowstone lamp? You _are_ easy." Ross said. Everyone laughed again.

"No, this is one of the two command blocks of the world!" The squid said.

Ross and Tyler gasped. "You have a command block?" Tyler asked.

"What's a command block?" Shelby asked.

"In one of Notch's books, it spoke of a legendary redstone machine." Ross told them. "He called it a command block."

"It was made to be better than every redstone machine." Tyler stated. "Until Notch and Jeb realized it's too powerful."

"But only two were made. And no one ever saw them." The squid said, he pushed a button on the command block and the rain stopped. "Name's just Squid by the way."

"That's a generic name." Okward said.

"Listen Squid, we'll foil your plans." Red said ready to fire his bow.

"Yeah. What are you going to do anyway?" Max said holding his sword.

"This." Squid clicked a button and three endermen appeared. "Did you know you can spawn things with this block? I am UNSTOPPABLE!" He exclaimed before clicking a button that teleported him away.

"Uh oh. Why endermen?" Elfia said while shooting them. The endermen then tried to attack Tyler.

Tyler screamed and ran in circles. "Get them away from me!" He yelled.

"Your moving too much." Red said trying to aim.

"What if we hit you?" Barney asked.

"Just do it!" Tyler said running out of breath. Barney, Red and Elfia shot their arrows while two hit the endermen. Tyler tripped into a pond where the last endermen stopped and teleported away because of the water. The arrow that Red shot hit Tyler in the back. "Ow- ok maybe this is better than being beat by endermen." He said.

"Here, let me help." Okward said coming over to Tyler to help him out.

"Nice job with the archery." Elfia said to Barney and Red.

"Even me?" Red asked.

"No one's aim is good." Elfia responded.

"Ahh!" Tyler screamed as Okward pulled the arrow off. "It hurts so much to take it out!"

"It's off now." Bashur told Tyler "What's your names anyway?" He asked.

"Ok, meet Max, Ross, Red, Jess, Shelby, Barney, Tyler and Sky." Elfia said introducing them.

"Hey, do you guys need some help with your quest?" Okward asked.

"You guys would want to help us?" Barney asked.

"Well yeah, I know the layout of the world and a method to great duel wielding." Bashur said.

"And it would be great to fight monsters and such." Elfia said.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Sky said.

"Also you guys seemed a lot more skilled than us." Shelby said.

"Onward and forward." Bashur said heading toward the exit of the forest.

"Say, have you lived there forever?" Barney asked.

"It looks like your friend is a little... crazy." Max stated.

"He's been there for a while." Okward.

"We went into this forest to fight monsters." Elfia told them. "We ran into him and he kind of taught us those skills."

"Actually." Bashur said interrupting. "I'm thinking maybe I should move. The fire sealed the decision."

"Live in our place." Ross said.

"We'll think about it." Okward said.

"Right now I think we should go after the fish with a command block." Elfia said.

As they exited the forest, our heroes were now in a desert. "This place is so hot." Tyler said.

"There's a house over there." Max said pointing at a building with a pond beside it.

"Good, I NEED WATER!" Ross yelled running toward the pond, he dived into it.

"Ross!" Shelby and Max said running after him. Everyone else followed.

"Ross, this isn't even your house." Sky stated.

"But its so cooling." Ross said floating in the water.

"Whoever lives here isn't going to be too happy." Bashur stated.

Tyler jumped into the water as well. Everyone stared at him. "What? If you can't beat them join them."

"What are you guys doing at my house?" Someone from behind them asked. "Wait? Sky is that you?" He asked.

"Oh, yea. Wait, your Jin (jinbop)!" Sky said running to him for a high five. Jin high fived him. "It's so nice to see you again." Sky said smiling.

"Nice to see you too Sky." Jin said.

"Want to fill us in?" Red asked.

"Oh, Jin is an old friend of mine." Sky said.

"Yeah we were." Jin said. "Except we went separate ways after he wanted to find 'budder' and I wanted to find some hidden realm." Jin brought out a book.

"'Realm'? What realm?" Elfia asked.

"A realm made by someone named 'Danger Orespawn'." Jin answered turning to the last page of the book. "He talked about it at the end of his diary."

"Cool." Max said.

"So is it ok if we stay here for a while?" Tyler asked still in the pond.

"Are these new friends of yours?" Jin asked while putting the book away.

"Yep." Sky said. "Meet Red, Barney, Max, Jess, Shelby, Ross, Tyler, Elfia, Okward and Bashur." He said.

"Oh nice to meet you guys." Jin said waving. "As you just heard, I'm Jin."

"Can we stay for a while? Jess asked.

"Sure. That'd be ok." Jin replied. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We're on a quest to defeat someone who got their hands on a command block." Tyler said.

"A command block?" He said, shocked. "But there's only two in the whole world."

"Yeah but he has access to it and now we don't know what he's capable of." Shelby stated.

"He's also a squid." Barney said.

"Believe it or not, he is." Sky said.

"Woah, maybe I should help you guys on your mission." Jin said. "You know, for old times sake?"

"Sure buddy." Sky said.

"I think with our friendship we'll be able to beat him." Red said.

"That's real corny." Max said.

"True, but he's not wrong." Shelby said giggling.

"So do you have some food?" Barney asked.

"Sure." Jin said. "There's some in my house. It's in a chest with a sign above it that says food."

"Don't go crazy Barney." Jess said as Barney went into the house. Everyone stayed the night.

* * *

Meanwhile at Squid's lair. "Sir Squid, what is your next command." A humanoid squid asked.

"I command you to get the ore I needed." Squid commanded. "This world will finally see what squids are capable of." Squid said as he did a maniacal laugh.


	3. A-mazing Setup

_It was nighttime, everyone (main protagonists) was outside with a fire lit_.

Elfia sighed. "This is the best way to relieve your troubles." Elfia said lying down, looking at the sky.

"Really, let me try." Ross said as he started to lie down. Everyone else started to lie down too.

"You're right, this is the best." Jess said.

"Looking up at those stars." Shelby said.

"It's... beautiful." Red said. Everyone was silent and looked at Red. "What? It is." He said.

"And it really does kind of relieve stress." Jin stated.

"Yeah, yeah I guess it does." Max said.

"Well, don't you think we should rest up so we'll be ready to go against Squid?" Barney asked.

"And ruin this night sky?" Bashur said.

"Well, we _do_ need to get some sleep." Tyler said yawning.

"Well, can't we stay up a little longer?" Okward asked.

"Actually I think sleep is a good idea." Sky said getting up from the ground.

"Yeah, as fun as this is." Elfia stated getting up from the ground. "I think it would be smart to rest up before leaving tomorrow."

"Alright, guess we're going to bed." Jess said as she got up from the ground and walked into Jin's house. Everyone got up and went in as well while Elfia put out the fire.

"Good night." Shelby said.

* * *

It was now morning and everyone was looking around in a taiga biome. "Does anyone see any sign of Squid?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, you mean like a bunch of fireworks and signs saying 'look over here'?" Ross sarcastically said.

"Ross, that sounds like something I would say." Max stated laughing.

"Yeah, you even have his sarcasm." Shelby said.

"Guys, over there." Bashur said on top of a tree pointing at a strange structure that's a part of a mountain.

"Hey, that might be the place." Jin said climbing up the tree.

"Guys, there's a labyrinth in front of it." Elfia said pointing at the stone maze.

"Huh?" Shelby said. "Don't you mean a 'maze'?"

"I call it what I want to." Elfia responded.

"Doesn't matter what it's called, we're going through it." Sky said.

"Through a maze and make it out alive?" Jess asked slightly concerned.

"Not sure we'll _all_ be able to come out of there." Red stated.

"Then we'll stay together while in the maze." Okward said.

"He's got a point, this could work." Barney said.

"And besides, we _did_ say we were going to save our kingdom from that freak." Max said.

"So let's give him what's coming to him." Ross said pulling out his sword.

"Alright, your not in this alone Sky." Jess said.

"Besides me and Max are the only ones who can keep an eye on Ross." Shelby giggled.

"Ok, onward we go!" Bashur said jumping down from the tree and heading towards the maze.

"Guess we best be leaving." Elfia said as she chased after Bashur. Everyone jumped down and headed to the maze. They arrived at the entrance.

"Wow, this maze looks taller when you get close to it." Tyler stated.

"We just need to stay in a group." Jin stated.

"Nobody leave each other." Elfia said. They started to walk in. Once they all went in, the entrance was blocked. Everyone jumped when they heard the piston close them in.

"Well no turning back now." Jin said a little worried. They all went further into the maze.

"We're all going to stay together, right?" Ross reminded them.

"Definitely." Shelby said staying close to her friends. They got to an area in the maze with wide open space.

"Well that could have gone better." Tyler stated.

"But we still need to get to that building." Jin mentioned.

"Yeah, and this place is a puzzle." Jess said. "Let alone that we don't wanna risk losing each other."

"Are you assuming people always get lost in a maze?" Ross asked Jess.

"Ross, that's the point of a maze." Max stated.

"Look we just need to find a way to get there." Elfia said.

"Alright, but first we need a headcount." Sky said.

"Ok." Bashur said as he looked around. "Where's Barney and Red?"

"Guys, we're over here." Barney yelled from behind a wall.

"You guys move to fast." Red yelled.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Max yelled back.

"I was eating an apple." Barney replied.

"Uh oh, we gotta go back for them." Jess stated.

"On it." Bashur said running the wrong direction.

"Bash, wrong way!" Elfia said chasing him. A piston was heard as the path Elfia and Bashur took was blocked off.

"Guys, your trapped there." Okward yelled to Elfia.

"Huh?" Elfia looked behind her to see the way she came was blocked. "Oh no."

"We can find our way around." Bashur said running down another path.

Elfia groaned. "Wait guys."

"What?" Jess said.

"Where are they going?" Shelby asked in a worried tone.

"Quick, we gotta find them." Jin said going down a path. Everyone else (sky, shelby, ross, max, jess, okward and tyler) followed.

"Where are you guys?" Tyler asked.

"We don't know!" Bashur, Barney, Elfia and Red yelled at the same time.

"Ok, we get it!" Max yelled back.

"Maybe this way." Ross said while running down another path.

"Ross!" Max and Shelby said chasing him. A wall closed behind them.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Shelby said very fast as she ran to the wall. Max and Ross followed.

"I think we're trapped." Ross said.

"Why Ross, just why do you do this to us?!" Max screamed.

"Ok, something is going on." Jess said.

"Yeah, the walls are just closing up." Jin stated.

"And specifically when we're separated." Sky stated.

"I don't wanna die!" Tyler screamed. Suddenly all the walls in the maze closed down except for the walls surrounding the maze.

"Wait, what's going on?" Elfia asked reuniting with her friends. Everyone else was now reunited.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Said a voice similar to Squid's but he wasn't seen. Everyone pulled out a weapon.

"Where are you, you maniacal octopus?" Jin said.

"No where." Squid said. Suddenly a giant golem like thing (one of the robots from Orespawn) appeared in front of them.

"Oh dear Notch, what is that?!" Elfia nervously asked pulling out her bow.

"Wait, is that-" Jin said pulling out his book.

"A robot from the orespawn realms?" Squid interrupted. "Yes, it is."

"But how did you-" Jin said.

"I have my ways." Squid interrupted again.

"So how do we defeat that thing?" Red asked ready to fire his bow.

"I don't know." Shelby said in a nervous high pitched voice.

Elfia started firing arrows at the robot. "It's not taking damage. How is it not getting hurt in any way?!" Elfia asked nervously.

"Because it is incredibly powerful!" Squid yelled in response. The Orespawn robot came closer to them.

"We forfeit!" Tyler yelled putting his sword away.

"What is this, a game?" Max yelled.

"No, it isn't." Squid stated. "But if you guys become my prisoners, or 'forfeit'. Then I promise not to reak havoc on your beloved kingdom."

"Actually when a bad guy makes those promises, they never keep them." Bashur mentioned.

"And if you weren't going to destroy our kingdom, I'm not saying you won't." Jess stated. "Then why would you need us to be captured?" she asked.

"Good question, let me answer it." Squid said as he clicked a button on the command block that made the robot disappear and the ground beneath them disappear and they all fell in a hole. They all screamed when they fell. "Oh no! Where'd they go?" He said sarcastically.

"What's going on?!" Tyler asked while falling. They all landed in water.

"Well, at least we're alive." Barney stated. Some pistons were heard as the ceiling above them closed. They all floated down a stream.

"We got to get rid of his command block." Elfia said. "As long as he has it we'll never save your kingdom."

"But how?" Ross asked. "Notch and Jeb made it to be so powerful. Better than all redstone devises." He said.

"Wait, it's made of redstone!" Sky yelled.

"Yeah. And?" Red stated.

"When redstone touches water, it messes up the machine!" Sky stated.

"But you saw Squid in that contraption that keeps him alive." Shelby mentioned.

"It's filled with water." Jin stated.

"And the command block is also in that contraption." Max said.

"Maybe he did something to it. If it's meant to be better than all redstone devises, he must have done something to it's programming." Sky said.

"Shh!" Bashur said.

"Well if you don't like the idea than-" Sky said before being interrupted.

"No wait, do you hear that?" Okward said. The sound of a waterfall was heard.

"Uh oh." Shelby said.

"Swim back!" Max yelled. They all tried swimming away from the waterfall. The fell and landed on a ledge.

"That hurt." Tyler said.

"Well how do we get out of here?" Elfia asked.

"We could mine the ceiling." Barney said.

"We just came from the waterfall, I don't wanna go back up." Bashur stated.

"In addition to that we would have to climb out of that hole and I doubt we have enough wood for ladders." Max said.

"And with the command block he could've filled up the hole again." Jin mentioned.

"You guys do know there's only one way out of here." Sky said looking down.

"Well, I believe you'll lead us in the right direction." Jess said patting Sky on the back .

"We all have faith in you." Ross said.

"A fearless leader leading us through a dangerous quest." Bashur said.

"The only thing we need to fear is fear itself." Sky said.

"You mean being afraid of being afraid?" Tyler asked.

"Exactly!" Sky said. "Meet you down." Sky said before jumping off the ledge. Everyone else jumped except for Tyler and Ross.

"On second thought I think we should be afraid of fear and falling." Tyler said. Ross pushed Tyler off. "AHH!" He screamed.

Ross then jumped off as well. He landed while Tyler fell on his face. "Tyler your supposed to look where your falling."

"Good reminder." Tyler said muffled because his face was in the ground.

"Alright, let's go." Sky said going forward.

"What is this place?" Shelby asked. They heard footsteps.

"Hide!" Red whispered. They all jumped into the stream that was made by the waterfall. "Not what I meant." He said, he still jumped in anyway.

"Alright guys. Now that Squid brought those guys here, where are they?" A humanoid squid asked.

"I bet they drowned, squids are superior when it comes to swimming." The other humanoid squid said, both of the squid guards burst in laughter.

Sky jumped out of the water and stabbed both of them with his gold sword. "You're not the only one who can live in water!" He yelled.

"Hey, you killed our friends!" One of the squid guards said getting up.

"Yeah, he did, and how were you able to breath under there?" The other squid guard said while getting up.

Everyone else came out. "The queen gave us respiration and aqua affinity helmets." Ross said.

"She gave you guys some, the four of us don't have any." Elfia said, she began to cough.

"Well, the melon I'm wearing sorta helps." Bashur said.

"Just wait 'til we tell Squid." One of the squid guards said. He was running ahead.

"I'll keep them busy." Said the other squid guard staying behind. He brought out an enchanted iron sword.

Max scoffed. "Iron, that's what you're gonna use?" He ran up to the guard and hit him. The guard died and his stuff dropped.

The squid guard up ahead pulled out a bow and arrow. He aimed at Max. "Nobody kills my friends. I've known him for only 2 minutes but we squids look out for each other."

He fires the bow. "Max, no!" Ross said while getting in front of him. He reflected the arrow with his sword.

It hit the guard again and he got slightly hurt. "Fine, then have a taste of poison!" He said, he released a poison arrow from his bow.

Elfia gasped. "Guys look out!" She tried to block the arrow but ends up getting hit and poisoned by the arrow. She groans in pain.

"Elfia!" Okward and Bashur yelled. They ran up to her.

Elfia was heavily breathing in pain. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You just got hit with poison. You can't be 'fine'." Jin said.

"I think she needs some milk." Ross said.

"No, I'm fine." Elfia said. She chased after the guard.

"How cute, you're still standing." The guard chuckled. "Well then..." He aims his bow at her and is ready to fire. "Nice knowin' ya." He shot the arrow. Elfia dodged by jumping into the stream. "So that's how your gonna play?" He started firing into the water. Jin ran to the squid and hit him with his iron sword. The squid guard died like a mob and dropped his stuff.

"Elfia, what's wrong with you?!" Jin asked.

"You could've been killed." Sky stated.

"I just didn't want anything to happen to you guys." Elfia said. She fell to the ground.

"There's no way your in a fighting condition." Shelby said as she helped her stand up.

"And don't 'I'm fine' us." Bashur said.

"Yeah, you just got hit with an arrow with poison." Okward reminded her. "Me and Bash are going to take you to their kingdom."

"Well you're gonna need someone to lead you there." Jess said.

"And I'll come too because it's safer there." Tyler said.

"What? Guys I'm fine." Elfia exclaimed.

"I said don't 'I'm fine' us." Bashur said.

"We still all need to find a way out of here." Max mentioned.

"Let's just head that way." Sky said heading the way the guard was running before. They followed him through that direction. They went to a prison looking room.

"Is this where they keep prisoners?" Ross asked.

"No, it's where they store ores." Max said sarcastically.

"Ahead is a door." Bashur said running to open it.

"Bashur, no!" Everyone yelled. " Bashur opened it to a throne-looking room.

"Oh, well that's interesting." Shelby said. They all walked in. Barney ran around the place.

"What a dump." Jin said. "I mean, there's water everywhere."

"Well, where's Squid?" Okward asked.

"He must've thought we were taken care of and went to destroy our kingdom!" Ross suggested.

"Maybe this place is empty." Tyler said.

"They're all gone." Barney said after running around the whole place.

"We have to get back to our kingdom!" Sky said.

"Well then we better hurry." Red said.

"We'll stay and help Elfia recover." Okward said.

"I'm fine." Elfia cried.

"Ok, I think I've heard that phrase enough today." Bashur said pushing her to another room.

"Ok, we'll be on our way home." Sky said. "Make sure this place is squid-free."

"Blow it up if you have to." Ross said.

"Alright. Good luck." Okward said. Then Sky, Red, Jin, Barney, Tyler, Jess, Shelby, Ross and Max went out the entrance of the throne room.

* * *

"Are we almost there?!" Squid yelled.

"Sir Squid, we're closing in on the low-life kingdom." A humanoid squid answered.

"Great." Squid did another maniacal laugh. "And yes, I'll do that often." Squid said breaking the fourth wall, he resumed laughing.


End file.
